What is Mine
by Clovergirl100
Summary: Fool is basically having a lonely night and misses his princess. so when he see Rosetta sleeping he can't help but wish she was actually his princess.


**What is mine**

Fool X Rosetta

Hey i found this and realized it was never publish so here it is. well i hope i get at least 2 reviews. i know i am aiming low but considering my fics are not doing s well i would just one good review. Also if you see mistake or grammer problems tell me.

Kaleido Star does not belong to me!

Enjoy!

**What is mine**

Fool X Rosetta

It is another beautiful night and the moon light is creaking threw the blinds and just touching the red head child's face in the must gentlest way possible. Which gave that toy size jester who was floating near her bed saw clear view of her peaceful face.

The toy size jester as you probably know is Fool and he is the spirit of Kaleido stage. (sorry i can not really describe him so just google him and number of pictures should come up). What makes Fool so great is that if you can see him, you are destiny to be a star. So far the only people who can see him is Sora and Rosetta the red child that is sleeping so peacefully right now. Also he is a pervert.

The red head child with short hair, is name Rosetta she is one of the younger performer who works at Kaleido Stage and recently allowed Fool to live in her room, since her friend Sora needed a break from his perverted antics.

The light of the moon was so gentle on Rosetta face, the Fool could not help but float closer to the sleeping child. "Rosetta looks so cute cuddling her teddy bear as she sleeps," thought Fool with a gentle smile appearing on his face.

Fool could clearly see Rosetta's peaceful expression on her face as she slept even in the dark room, thanks to the moon light of course.

Fool floated higher to get a better view of the sleeping child, his calm and gentle smile slowly turned into a sorrow expression."Why does she have to look like my princess." whispered Fool to himself his smile was replace with a sadden look. Fool slowly took off the half mask he was wearing to get a better sight of Rosetta.

"She has the same everything as my princess, but just younger." thought the fool." the princess I die for , the princess I love so , Why does Rosetta always remind me of my princess." contemplated the Fool in his head. "Is this a curse or a blessing" Said the fool more to invisible person then to himself, in hopes to get an answer to the question that was eating at him in his head.

" is this a blessing because i get to see my princess that i miss so much again after so long and see her alive again and get to be with her again." said the Fool in a happier voice and a smile starting to tug at his face, but slowly turn back into a sadder expression.

.

**"OR... IS THIS A CURSE..."** shouted the fool making Rosetta steer in her sleep because of the sudden noise. " this is a curse," repeat the Fool angerly " this has to be because she will never remember the memories we shared, and sooner or later she will fall in love and I, the Fool will be force to watch my princess look a like with another man then me." the fool said sadly almost braking into tires.

All of a sudden the fool started to smile again. " or is this a blessing " whispered the fool again. "Is... it possible that she is a reincarnation of my princess, if that even possible" whispered the Fool to himself.

"if she is a reincarnation does that mean their is a chance she can remember and we can finally be together ...and does that mean her..." the fool paused as he thought of his past.

**FLASH BACK**

"STOP!" shouted a red headed young women with a fancy blue dress chase a young man with long light golden green hair, that wore a man stopped and turned around to face the young women, who finally caught up to him and was now out of breath. " What is it my princess" asked the man. " You don't have to do it Fool." said the princess who was obviously scared and still panting from the run she took to catch up. "yes I do princess, because i want to see you smile not a fake one you give to be polite, a really one and i will do it in this act today princess, i promise." said the Fool in a gentle, but serous voice. " i am happy when i am with you, isn't that enough." said a sacred princess. " No , it is not princess..." but the fool was cut off with the princess protest. "FOOL!... love you ,I may not be able to smile,butt... you can have my lips instead." said the princess , leaning in for a desperate attempt to kiss him , but was stopped by Fool, by giving her a bear hug instead. "Princess," said fool in the must gentlest way. "princess, those lips will never be mine until, I can make you smile ." Fool said and kissed the princess forehead before let go of the princess to proceed his walk to the stage were he would preform "the legendary maneuver" "till then princess keep those lips warm for me" said the fool in a joking way with a chuckle. "I will, these lips will always be yours." said the princess with a blush and knowing that nothing was going to change his mind. " princess" said the fool taking the princess out of her trance."yes, fool" reply the princess."you better get to your seat because were going to start soon" said Fool with a smile. " I will Fool" said the princess before running off.

Last think Fool could remember was he getting to wrapped up in the performance because he saw HIS princess smile not just a smile a real smile, that just gave him so much joy he just had to keep going. Fool pushed off to late and him and his partner were to low to reach the bar, But all fool can remember was that his princess was smiling with amazement and excitement and it was just so beautiful, that he did not want to stop.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

" Does that mean her lips are mine, are these lips that my princess promised me that i could have . The lips that Rosetta has are they the same as my princess, that belong to me," The fool question to himself with a smile on his face .

" I want to kiss my princess's lips and taste what belongs to me..." said fool leaning in closer to the sleeping Rosetta. "but sadly this sleeping princess will not feel the same way i do to her and will never kiss a fool like me back. " said a sad fool . Fool push hair out of Rosetta face and gave Rosetta a peck on the forehead where he once kissed his princess. " this sleeping princess's lips do not belong to me, only to her and the prince that she chooses." said fool before he floated out of the room and outside to talk a breather. " princess " whispered the fool to the sky ." I hope your having a peaceful sleep to night as well."


End file.
